I think I love my best friend Ponyboy
by ILOVEJOHNNYCADEFOREVER
Summary: Johnny has been through so much with Ponyboy, and he is starting to feel feelings for him that are much stronger than friendship..how will Ponyboy and the rest of the gang react when they find out?   Johnny/Pony slash, AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is the FIRST fanfiction I have ever made in my life..Well probally the first story I've ever written at all. I've been reading some really great "The Outsiders" fanfiction, and I'm getting extremely addicted to reading it. XD So, I've decided to make a Johnny/Pony slash story, that I'm hoping you all will enjoy very much. ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>I think I love my best friend Ponyboy.<span>**

_By: Me ^-^ (This in a "The Outsiders" fanfiction story, I do not own any of the characters.)_

(Johnny's P.O.V.)

I walked up to the Curtis house with my hands stuffed inside my jacket pockets. _Damn it's freezing. _

"Hey there Johnny Cake, you cold?"

I turned around to see Ponyboy Curtis. We've been best friends for longer than I can remember. But I think, I'm starting to feel more for him than he does for me. We've been through so much together.. I lov-

"Johnny?"

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Pony's voice again. His soft, sweet voice…

"Oh H-Hey Pony didn't notice you there." _Biggest lie __**ever..**_

"Something wrong Johnny?"

He put his left hand on my shoulder and it took all of my strength not to pull him closer to me, and kiss his tender lips that looked just as, maybe even more, soft and sweet than his voice sounds. Oh what I would give for that to happen.

"N-Nothing man, hey lets go in the house."

Pony gave me a strange look, then walked into the house. I, as usual, followed him.

"Hey Johnny."

I looked over to see Dallas Winston sitting on the couch.. Dally, he's real tuff. Kinda my role model. The kind of person I wish I was a lot of the time.

"Hey Dal." I answered quickly.

"Hey Dally, you the only one here?" Ponyboy asked Dallas as he searched the house for his brothers, or another member of the gang.

"Yea Sodapop and Steve and at the gas station, Darrel's roofing houses,, Two-Bit's laying around drunk somewhere… Sodapop asked me to keep you some company and I decided to 'cause I don't have much else to do anyways."

"Ok, well if you decide to get bored, it's fine I got Johnny here to keep my company." I smiles lightly and blushed at the thought of me and Pony being alone in the house together. We are alone together a lot, but I still can't help but blush when I think of it. _Please get bored and leave Dallas._

**_Waiting for Dally to answer Ponyboy's "suggestion" felt like an eternity, although it only took a few seconds for him to answer…_**

* * *

><p><em>The more reviews, the more determined I will be to continue with this story. ;P PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND I WILL LOVE YOU! 3 :D Haha. Honest opinions pleasee. ^-^<em>

_HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFICTION! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated at all till now, I completely forgot about my story. :P_

_Hope you guys enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p>(Ponyboy's P.O.V)<p>

Dally slowly got off the couch and looked at us.

"Ok, If you guys are sure. I'm gonna go hunt for some action. You guys wanna come?"

Johnny shook his head no quickly. _Johnny Cake sure has been acting strange lately._

I gave Johnny a concerned glance, then looked at Dallas and also shook my head no.

"It's alright Dally, me and Johnny and just gonna stay here. I gotta catch up on some homework anyways."

"Ok, you two have fun." With that, Dallas left shutting the door with a loud slam in the end, making Johnny jump.

I turned to Johnny and gave him the same concerned glance I had before, and sat us both down on the couch next to each other. He was looking down at his hands as if there was something interesting about them.

"You alright Johnny, you've been acting different lately."

He lost interest in his hands quickly and looked up at me, his eyes widening and looking directly into mine.

"It's nothing P-Pony, just something I've been thinking 'bout lately. It's not a big deal." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's not nothing, you're about to cry. Please tell me, you know I won't judge. You're my best friend." I was getting nervous myself. _What is Johnny hiding?_

(Johnny P.O.V)

_You're my best friend…. Yea well, I wish it could be more than that. Maybe I should just tell him. Get it over with._

"Ok I'll tell ya man, but promise you won't get mad at me." When I said that it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"I promise."

_I don't know if I'm ready for this. Maybe I shouldn't tell him… It's too late I already said I would._

"Ok, it's hard to say, but.. um…I k-kinda like you as more than just a best friend."

A single tear left my eye, traveling down my cheek slowly, with other tears ready to follow. I couldn't believe I just told Ponyboy that I'm gay, and that he's the one I want.

(Ponyboy P.O.V)

I was shocked. I couldn't speak and if I had I would probably have thrown up. But not because Johnny liked me as more than a friend, but because I liked him back. _If only you knew Johnny. If only you knew how much I think about this. How much I fantasi-_

"Well?" Johnny's voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't think he was going to speak after what he had just told me.

I looked up at him and did the only thing I could do to explain I had the same feelings. I threw my arms around him pulling him close, and before he could say anything else, I kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Review pleasee! :D The next chapter is going to get more on the dirty side, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, don't read this fanfiction story. It's that simple. ;) <em>


End file.
